How is your mother?
by sweetnothingshappen
Summary: Why did they get a divorce? Their children don't know but they do know their parents belong together (story is not half as corny as that sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so New MMAD Fic that came from watching Mrs Doubtfire, have a good few chapters stored up but I want to find out what you all think about it first- so please review!**

"How is your mother?" Albus watched his children closely. His oldest Roberta or Bobbie was sitting on his left, She was already a heart breaker with her blue eyes and ebony black hair, her skin pale but perfectly complemented by her Ravenclaw tie. His son was in the middle, Alexander or Alec as his quidditch friends liked to call him, he had Albus's auburn locks and eyes. Then there was little Maggie, she had dark auburn hair with emerald green eyes. The baby of the family, she was only five and so had another six years till she officially came to Hogwarts. They all looked at each other before Bobbie spoke up. "Oh she's fine, busy but fine."

"Oh good I'm glad, I would hate to think of her getting piles or amoebic dysentery."

"What's Amoebic dysentery?" Maggie looked at him.

"It's when you get really bad diarrhoea forever and then you die"

"What?" Maggie suddenly looked close to tears.

"Why did you have to be so graphic with her?" Alec looked dejectedly down at his plate.

"I read it in one of your books…"

"Why do you want mummy to die?"

"No, no of course I don't want her to die."

"Then why did you say that?"

"Because he's sad." Bobbie had sat quietly eating her dinner whilst the whole exchange had taken place.

"Why are you sad daddy?"

"I-"He was cut off before he could answer by a feeling there was something approaching his wards, it was a familiar magical signature. "Your mother's here already."

All of the children began to grab their stuff as Bobbie told them to, "Mum's not going to be happy if she's kept waiting, bye Dad thanks for din-"

"SIT Down! You are my god dammed children too!" All of them returned to their seats. He could feel Minerva getting closer but made no attempt to block her entrance- it was not worth it. The children sat down rather uncomfortably. "You don't need to run to her beck and call."

A moment later Minerva burst into his quarters. "Albus."

"Minerva." He carried on eating his dinner but the children had stopped.

"Come on grab your things, you two need to get back to your dormitories and it's your bath time Maggie."

"Minerva they have not finished their dessert yet."

"You can something when you get back, come on."

"No Minerva. You are early and you were late dropping them off."

"Look at this place Albus, it's filthy, I thought you had the house elves cleaning it."

"Well I still have to get it into order, I've been rather busy at the ministry recently if you haven't noticed."

"Well Albus I thought you were out of the castle today, _at the ministry, _so it would help if you told me as your deputy at least that you would be here on time to see my children."

"Your children?! OUR children!" He jumped up. "Exactly Minerva you are my deputy or would you like me to offer the job to Filius?"

"He wouldn't take it and you wouldn't dare."

"Oh really? What if I already have? And he's already accepted, wondered why he's avoided you?"

"You pig." She reached for her wand. "I have every right to-"

"No Mummy! We're his god dammed children too!" She dropped her hand, glaring at her husband as she reached her daughter picking her up. "Well done Albus, teaching our five year old swears."

"Now let's go before you catch a disease." They left without so much a hug goodbye. He stayed standing as his wife slammed the door to his office, leaving him all alone and thinking about how it got to this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Minerva, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you Albus." She smiled warmly at him, neither of them had discussed the brief fling they had had whilst fighting Grindlewald and neither would admit that their feelings had only intensified in the years since. He signalled to the main door.

"It's barely changed since I was last here."

"Yes well there's been no significant changes in eight years apart from my greying hair and a few staff changes."

"I would hardly say you have grey hair, it's not as red maybe but hardly grey."

"Well thank you my dear. Your chambers have not been used since before I became head of Gryffindor house, you may want to make some alterations to the colour scheme- you should have no difficulties if you simply ask the castle kindly."

Thank you, I'm sure though that little change will be needed." They came to her portrait hole. "Will I see you at dinner?"

"Yes, although it will be small since most of the staff do not return until the day before the students, only the head of houses are here."

"well thank you Headmaster."

Minerva left for dinner rather early, keen to explore her old school. She came to the great hall and was surprised to see a small table set for six, with five of the seat occupied. She recognised Slughorn, Jackoneilly, Filius Flitwick and Magnenta. Waving and calling her name brightly was Albus. He was making some fool of himself.

"Good evening, I'm sorry I'm late, I lost track of time." They all said their hellos and reintroduced themselves. Slughorn made a remark about how fantastic she still looked, much to Minerva's disgust. Albus flinched slightly however he said nothing. Dinner went by quickly however they were the last to leave, staying long after everyone else. "Minerva I was wondering if you wanted me to escort you back to your rooms? Or maybe if you still play, a quick game of chess?"

"I would love if you did both, maybe with a cup of hot chocolate if that's still your favourite night cap?"

"well I think it's time we left then my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

**I should have said two things at the start and I never so here goes- The story is going to flash from Dec 1972 to several points in the marriage of ALbus and Minerva, as well as see how their children are reacting etc..  
****Oh and I have to thank the most wonderful fabby JK Rowling!**

"What's going on with MacGonagall and Dumbledore?"

"I know, they never are at dinner or lunch at the same time. "

"They don't wander around everywhere with each other either."

Bobbie had heard it all before, it was strange that even in Ravenclaw pupils would discuss her parents. Her parents. She felt uneasy that night going to bed, it seemed strange to think that only a few months ago she had smiled when she saw her mother smile at her father at the welcome speech- they were divorced within a month. Her parent's didn't realise that she and Alec had heard the argument. It was the first Sunday after term started and they had gone to their parents quarters for Sunday lunch but when they arrived, they heard shouting. She closed her eyes tightly trying to find sleep in a hope to forget the shouting that was ringing through her head.

Alec would hear similar gossips in his house. His mother didn't frequent the common room so much due to her needing to stay with Maggie. People had noticed it and no longer feared her overhearing comments. He missed knowing that just through the wall his parents were sleeping soundly. He thought of his mother probably crying herself to sleep. It was stupid that they had divorced- he didn't know all the reasons but they both loved each other, desperately. His mother didn't smile like she used to and his father was angry all the time. As he threw back the quaffle to his friend James from where he was lying on the rug in the common room, he couldn't help but think that there had to be some way to make each of them see that they needed each other, just as much as their children needed them.

Maggie loved bath time but her mummy was scrubbing her too hard. She knew that it wasn't deliberate and when she said "Ow", her mummy had apologised and had stopped scrubbing so hard. She was watching the fire as her mother pleated her hair. The wizard wireless was playing a piece of classical music, she didn't know what it was but it was making her mummy sad, something about a bumblebee. She was soon in her bed and listening to Peter Pan. As her Mummy kissed her head goodnight after finishing and dimmed the lights, she whispered, "love you mummy, love you Daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

"Albus? What is this?" Minerva opened her Christmas present surprised to see a beautiful brooch. "It's beautiful, I…. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I thought you deserved a proper present Minerva, not some silly book." He smiled as he returned with a steaming hot mug of cocoa. She was sitting in her dressing gown in front of the roaring fire. They had been fast friends over the first term, each finding a person who matched them equally in interests and wit. The feelings that she had had before returning to Hogwarts had come back in full force. She even felt that it could be more than infatuation but Albus had not made his feelings obvious and she did not want to damage their relationship by making a big declaration that was inappropriate.

Albus had been trying to find a way to ask Minerva if he could court her. The love affair that they had had whilst fighting Grindlewald had been so sudden and he had thought that once it ended she would be long forgotten but he had never forgotten her. Even he felt that it was now love that made him want to spend the rest of his life by her side.

"Albus, really. It makes my present to you seem rather silly."

"I'm sure it will be lovely my dear." She handed him the package wrapped in red paper with a gold ribbon. He gasped when he saw the yellow woolly socks that it encased. "They're just what I wanted."

"Really?" Minerva had worried that he wouldn't like them.

"Thank you darling, they are just-" He paused realising he'd just called her darling.

"Darling? Well that's a new name I suppose." She did not seem offended but more happy.

"Minerva, it was a slip of the tongue, I'm sorry to embarrass you."

"Albus, you are my best friend and also an ex lover, if any man deserves to call me darling then you do, now are you finished bumbling old man?"

"No not quite." She gave him a perplexed look."I was eumm well wondering how you would feel about us courting?"

"Oh Albus-"

"I knew it, I'm so sorry, I have crossed a line that I-" She silenced him with a kiss.

"I believe that answers your question? Merry Christmas darling."


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning all. I would like to put forward a proposal to change my deputy from Minerva Macgonagall to Filius Flitwick."

"Whatever for Albus?" Barty Crouch shouted.

"She's the best deputy the school's ever had." ABraxas Malfoy piped up.

"Have you gone insane Dumbledore, don't tell me you've had a lovers tiff." Amelia Bones said teasingly.

"I would like to remind you that I am headmaster and I should be allowed to choose my deputy."

"Yes but you cannot do so without consulting us first, the board of governers."

"Minerva has family commitments, it is unfair."

"I believe you do too Albus." Amelia said raising an eyebrow.

"You cannot tell me what to do-"

"Oh we can Albus and we're telling you, Minerva stays unless she puts forward her resignation."

Albus gave an exasperated huff and stormed out of the room. He almost banged into said woman as he rushed back to his office.

"Albus."

"Minerva."

"Who didn't give you what you wanted?"

"You."

"Who else? At the meeting? Amelia sent a letter about it two months ago."

"Ahh yes, your darling friend was rather unproductive."

"Really you are being quite rude."

"I AM being rude? I would say it was rude to sleep with the man who was best man at our wedding."

"I told you before I will not discuss it, especially not here in the corridor."

"What so no one in the school finds out you're a harlot." He whispered the last word into her ear, she flushed beetroot before hurrying off muttering about how it was him who slept with someone else not her. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall. He hadn't meant to be angry but he just didn't know what to say or do. He still loved her desperately and he needed her.

Minerva got back to her office and locked the door as she came in. She dropped the stack of papers she had been carrying onto her desk and sunk into her chair cradling her head in her hands as she cried. She had done nothing wrong, nothing. It was Alastor. He was the one who had taken advantage of her. Albus had started it all, he was the one who was never there and had left her at the meeting with Alastor. She could feel the bitterness being overcome with feelings of heartache. She still loved him, much as she might try to hide it. There would never be another Albus Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh Albus it's beautiful!" The ring was small and delicate, just like her, yet the emerald and diamonds seemed secure and strongly set within the white gold of the ring.

"Well are you going to say yes?" His knee was beginning to ache. "An old man can't hold out forever darling."

"Of Course, Yes I will marry you." She jumped into his lap throwing him off balance and bringing both of them to the floor of the astrometry tower. It was Christmas Eve. A year before tomorrow they had started to see each other.

"Well thank goodness or else I might well have expired there and then."

She suddenly looked fearful, "Oh Albus don't ever tease me like that. I don't know what I'd do if you did die."

"I promise you, I won't do that on your watch." He kissed her passionately as they lay there on the floor giggling. "Now I think it's getting a bit cold for all this, shall we head back down for some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, my fiancée I believe we should."


	7. Chapter 7

"We have to do something Bobbie." Alec had met her on a Saturday to see about getting their parents together. "They're both miserable!"

"I know but they're also both stubborn. Neither one is going to give in, you and I both know that."

"But what if we tricked them?"

"We can't, Mum would see it straight away and imagine how angry Dad would be."

"But I miss our family." He suddenly looked like a little boy lost and alone.

"So do I, but Mum and Dad need to sort this out for themselves."

"But they can't- they're both too blind."

"Who is blind?" Alec froze when he heard his mother's voice.

"Oh just peter and Remus, neither one of them can see the snitch to be a reserve for James."

"Well run along you two, it is hardly the right sort of day to be hanging about in dark, cold corridors is it? You could maybe go see your sister." She smiled at them as she walked away.

"Do you think she heard?"

"I don't know, but she gave us a funny smile though didn't she?"

"Yeah, it seemed a bit forced."

"Come on lets go see if Maggie wants to have a snowball fight." They ran up to their mother's quarters finding Maggie sitting at the dining room table drawing a dragon.

"Hey Mags. Where's Mum?"

"I don't know she just left. She seemed sad." She smiled at her brother and sister, she got lonely on the weekends when she didn't go into Hogsmeade for school. "Why are you two here?"

"Well we were just wondering if you wanted a snowball fight?"

"YAS!" She jumped up before the other two had had a chance to register her answer.

They rushed outside and ran down towards the lake to a sheltered spot where hardly any of the pupils went. Their parents had spent a lot of time down there before they had divorced and if one was stressed or upset they would often find them there. They were surprised when they saw their mother sitting reading a book sedately. Alec suddenly hatched a plan. "Bobbie! How about I get dad to join in, you go to mum and see if she'll do it, both of you go and I'll go get dad."

"I don't know Alec, it could just make them more mad."

"Nonsense, Dad always loved snowball fights. Now go." He raced off back to the castle leaving Bobbie and Maggie to start a fight with their mum. Maggie ran up to Minerva. "Mummy! Mummy!"

"What is it sweetheart?" She was surprised to see her so hyper. Suddenly Maggie threw a snowball straight at her chest. She didn't have much force but it was a shock to the unsuspecting Minerva.

"Maggie what on earth possessed you to d-"

"AMBUSH!" Bobbie shouted as she began to fire snowball after snowball at Minerva and Maggie.

"Team M fight back!" Minerva laughed as the five year old began to claw at the snow. "Mummy it won't make a ball!"

"Come on quick lets make a wall to protect us." She quickly used to snow to build a wall with a little bit of magic. She began a quick charm that would churn out plenty of balls that she and Maggie could use.

"Come on Bobbie, you're outnumbered!" she shouted as she began to throw ball after ball at her daughter.

"Re-enforcements will come, I am sure." She had also created a small barrier.

It was a good 10 minutes later when Brian came over the hill with his dad. Albus had not realised that the fight would have started and was rather concerned when he saw Maggie fighting Bobbie alone. "Maggie!" He started running towards her but stopped when Minerva popped her head up above the wall of snow. "Albus?"

"What- Alec?!" His voice began to rise.

Alec had stayed where they were before but was shocked when his father turned and began to head back towards him looking almost demented. "Dad, we though you liked snowball fights!"

"Yes but not in an attempt to get your mother and I together."

"Dad stop it, it wasn't Alec's fault." Bobbie knew she had to stop her father.

"What?" Both of her parents said in unison.

"We miss you, both of you together, you've both been miserable apart and I don't like it. I don't like it Dad when you get angry all the time or Mum that you don't smile like you used to. I don't like that you always criticise Dad and you do the same to Mum, dad." She stopped for a moment before continuing," Whatever it was surely it wasn't that bad, otherwise you would have left Mum or Dad, you would have quit." Her parents looked at each other for a moment before simultaneously starting.

"Roberta, I will not even try to tell you what your _mother_ did but I can promise you that it would disgust you."

"Roberta, your father has some nerve, he was the one who did something so horrible that I..I"

"Stop it". Alec swayed slightly feeling his knees go weak, here he was telling the most powerful couple of the century to stop doing what they wanted to do. "We don't care, all we care about is you being our parents. Now if you don't want to spend time with us, then fine go." He pointed back to the castle making his point perfectly clear.

"Not if he's here."

"Not if she's here."

Both stormed off with that each taking a different path back to the castle and their respective quarters, leaving their disheartened children to flop into the snow.


	8. Chapter 8

"I now pronounce you Man and wife." The small party of eight cheered as Albus gently kissed his new wife. Minerva was beaming.

"Thank you for choosing me Minerva." It was strange here they were encased in each other's arms, now husband and wife.

"No Albus, thank you for loving me." She kissed him slowly. It was their first dawn together in his bed. Minerva was in the headmaster's bed! Minerva sighed as she snuggled into his side more.

"Oh I love you so much Minerva. Alastor was saying today he's never seen two people as well suited as we are."

"Poppy said something similar. I can't believe I am now Mrs Dumbledore. Oh god I'm related to Aberforth." Albus laughed heartily.

"Well as long as you don't start getting goats then it will never matter." She laughed as the sun began to cast orange hues over their bedroom and bed.

"I will never get a goat, I can promise you that. I will maybe get a toy one if we ever have any little Albuses."

"Then they'll burn it!" Both of them laughed again. She looked at seriously for a moment though. "Are you confessing to burning one of Aberforth's goats? I might need to arrest you for that."

"And I thought you'd handed in your auror badge when you became transfiguration mistress."

"I still have it for special occasions. If you're ever really bad then I can use it."

"I won't ever hurt or be bad to you Minerva. I promise you that do you promise me?"

"Always Albus, always." She signed it with a small kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Albus and Minerva both sat in their respective offices and did nothing. Neither could think of what to do.

Fawkes trilled away to Albus but all he could think about was what Bobbie had said. She had been so true. So true it had almost hurt. No it had hurt. He needed Minerva and his children. He had promised her all those years ago before children, before tom riddle when they had shared that first dawn that he would never hurt her. He had up until that moment believed that he hadn't but it hit him. Maybe Minerva was right, maybe she hadn't done anything. Alastor could be rather difficult to deal with when intoxicated even for Albus who was a good deal taller than him; Minerva would have never been able to battle him off. Yet Minerva was a better caster than Alastor sober, a few well placed hexes would have stopped him. No she had hurt him and ruined it for both of them.

Minerva took out her wedding and engagement rings from her top drawer. Maybe she had been too harsh on Albus. He was simply trying to do what was right. But who did she know he was telling the truth, that letter? The letter that had ruined it all. It was hard evidence. She wouldn't forgive him until he proved it was false.

That night they both appeared at the great hall for dinner by coincidence. It was strange when the entire hall turned to them. Both walked calmly to their seats, avoiding each other the entire way. Albus glared at them as did Minerva. Both of the adults could feel their fellow staff staring at them too.

However Albus started dinner quickly and not a word was exchanged between either adult. Both left quickly avoiding each other on the way back to their quarters. However both of them wiped away a tear when they got back behind closed bedroom doors.


	10. Chapter 10

**This gives you just a little bit more detail and actually it sets the story- when i was writing this I didn't give dates as I wasn't sure when I wanted to set it but well I have now. I have to write the rest of it, so there will be no updates for a while.**

Two years passed before Minerva and Albus had Bobbie. She was doted on by everyone. When Alec arrived in 1960, life seemed idyllic for the little family. Minerva was made head of Gryffindor in 1962 after Albus pushing the board of governors for nearly 10 years. Maggie came by surprise in 1967 as did the increase in muggle hate crimes. Suddenly Minerva found her husband away and a secret order was founded. She carried on though and by 1972 she was not just in charge of Hogwarts more than Albus but also leading more order of the phoenix meetings than she cared for.

It was at one of these meetings that Alastor Moody cornered her after drinking one too many fire whiskeys, proclaimed his love for her and then began to kiss her before she had even had a chance to breathe or summon her wand from the other side of the room. Unbeknownst to Minerva that Alastor would later tell a friend who would then tell Horace Slughorn, who would take great delight in telling the great Albus Dumbledore that his faithful wife had cheated on him with his best friend. Albus however did not believe it until his wife confronted him about a letter.

In this letter a crazed fan would say that she and Albus had meet in the three broomsticks and proceeded to have an affair. The woman described herself in case Albus could not remember her after his many encounters with women. Minerva unbelieving of it at first was then shocked when she went to London to grab a few presents for Poppy's birthday. She saw Albus enter the leaky cauldron with a woman that matched the description in the letter. She went back to Hogwarts and when her husband arrived home she confronted him.

"Who is she?"

"Hello to you too Minerva, what on earth are babbling about?" He said it jokingly but he could tell by the way she stood in the shadows that something was wrong. "What's wrong darling? You usually come give me a kiss when I arrive home."

"Who was the woman you went into the leaky cauldron with? Or should I say what was she doing with you?"

"She was merely an acquaintance that's all."

"An Acquaintance? Then why did she write this letter?"

"What?!"

"This letter, where she says she had never felt so alive when you made love to her and it goes on- she says she was the blonde you met at the three broomsticks."

"Minerva, I swear it never happened. You know better than anyone what some of the letters I receive are like."

"That still doesn't what you were doing with the woman in the leaky cauldron."

"Are you accusing me of having an affair?"

"Oh god Albus, you can be so slow sometimes." She had come out of the shadows and he could see hers were red as if she had been crying. "Of course that's what I'm implying!"

"Minerva how can you, after what I've heard you've done and I've not…." He was suddenly getting very angry.

"What? What have I done that's even remotely close to an affair?"

"Alastor." She crumpled when she heard that word.

"I…I… I didn't."

"Oh but I think you did. He even said you did. So what was it exactly because what he said happened, well you would have had to have been willing to…"

"No, he kissed me that was all."

"That was all?" Albus slammed his hand down hard on the mantle causing the various photographs to jump. "I trusted you and you betrayed me with my best friend!"

"Well you went with a woman into a pub and you won't tell me what you did. If you were innocent you would tell me."

"It was nothing but you…you betrayed our love."

"He kissed me Albus…. Look take my memories."

"No. I can't trust you, he told them you did more and you've embarrassed me Minerva, I… I can't even…look at you, you disgust me."

"Right that's it. I…I I want a divorce."

"What?"

"You heard me- we can't trust each other now and I can't be married to you if… if you would think I would do that."

"Fine. Have your divorce, I hope you're happy." He stormed out slamming the door as Minerva broke down sobbing in front of the fire. She got up and went to her office and sat there before she removed the chain that held her rings and put it into her top desk drawer. She put all the remnants of her marriage there too.

Albus sank into his chair and broke down. He obliterated the mirrors around him, the portraits fleeing until he had calmed down. When one said her name he very nearly hexed the frame. It was only Faukes soothing song that stopped him. He banished all traces of his marriage to the room of requirement and just sat there.


	11. Chapter 11

Minerva was sitting in her sitting room later that night after Maggie was in bed. Although it was the Christmas holidays both Alec and Bobbie had decided to stay in their dorms rather than their rooms. Both of them hadn't spoken to her since the snowball fight that morning. She was trying to read her copy of transfiguration today but she couldn't concentrate. Christmas had always been about family and it was Albus's favourite time of the year, she knew this was going to be the hardest Christmas but after this it would get better- it had to.

Albus sat drinking a glass of fire whiskey as he listened to the wireless whilst gazing into the fire. He was dreading not waking up with his children piling onto his bed or more importantly Minerva lying beside him. He missed her smell, he missed her smile and he missed just being near her. The snow had stopped falling and he decided that it would be a nice night to go up to the astrometry tower.

He wandered through the corridors relishing the silence. There was a full moon casting shadows across the corridors. He climbed the steps quickly however when he got to the top he got a surprise.

"Minerva?" She standing the moonlight illuminating her features, she smiled tearfully at him. "Albus."

"I should go." He turned to leave and was near the stairs when he heard her.

"Wait!" Minerva didn't run to him but even she could hear the plea in her voice. "Please don't run away again."

"I…I just don't know what to do." He came back towards her. "I miss you so much but I…I just."

"I know." She took a step towards him and then another and another.

"No you don't know." His hands formed into fists. "He was my best friend Minerva."

"I never meant to hurt you." She was standing right in front of him. "You look at my memories- I couldn't summon my wand fast enough and I know it's no excuse but I…I tried…I love you so much… and I was angry-"

"You were angry? Why?"

"You were never here, why have a husband if you never see him?"

"I wasn't away for the fun of it and you thought that I could… even though you knew how much I adored you."

"I know, I know. The thing is I just felt… it was selfish and I'm so sorry." She began to play with his beard. "I'm tired of us fighting; I just need to know who the girl was?"

"She was a spy- I should have told you. I just was so angry that I...I didn't feel I had to tell you the truth if you lied to me." He stared at her intently. "I have missed you so, so much and I am tired of waking up angry that I let you go. You were mine and my biggest priority long before dark magic, our children and even this school. I'm so sorry my darling that I forgot that. I promise you that I will never betray you and I do not need to forgive you because I do not believe I had any right to blame you."

"Oh Albus!" She hugged him suddenly and began to kiss him as tears fell. "Come to bed with me."

"Of course."

They walked off to Minerva's rooms, arm in arm as they were meant to be.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Alec and Bobbie walked into the great hall for breakfast separately but were both surprised to see their parents smiling at each and talking as if nothing were the matter. They both were given a knowing look from their father- he no longer looked angry or sad and their mother was beaming. They sat together at breakfast since so few were there and hatched a plan to go straight to their mother's quarters and find out what was going on.

Minerva and Albus had woken up encased in each other's arms, both happy for the first time in a long while. Maggie had gone through to lie with her mother as she did some mornings and talk about what they would do with the day however she got some surprise when she saw a familiar greying auburn mass of hair.

"Daddy! My Daddy!" She threw herself onto the bed waking both of the occupants. She climbed in between them resting her head on her father's chest as he chuckled the sound vibrating and soothingly familiar. "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping." She giggled.

"No silly daddy, I mean why are you here? You don't sleep in Mummy's bed anymore."

"Because I love you and your Mummy very much." He and Minerva launched into a tickling frenzy as her squeals filled the room.

Bobbie and Alec arrived at their mother's quarters to a jumpy Maggie but there was no sign of their parents.

"Bobbie! Alec! It's Christmas eve!" she was being watched by Trinkie, their mother's faithful house elf.

"We know Mags. Have you seen Mum or Dad yet?" they could tell by the smirk on her face she had.

"Maybe."

"Come on, please, tell us what's going on."

"Yey, come on Maggie, it's not fair to keep secrets." Alec loved teasing his little sister and watched as she considered it for a moment before she suddenly burst into a wide grin at the people behind them.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

"Mum? Dad?" Alec turned around quicker than Bobbie.

"Are you really?" Bobbie didn't know what to say.

"Yes my darling girl we are." She flung herself at her father and mother and Alec followed. She began to cry as the realisation that her family was back together.

Albus and Minerva were remarried the following week and all of the events surrounding their divorce forgotten. They would never tell their children the cause. Their marriage would be tested when Alec was killed during auror training in October 1979 just two days after Minerva's birthday and then again when it came to Harry potter. Yet when Albus Dumbledore died, the first question his portrait asked his daughter when she came to visit was "How is your mother?"

**Thanks for reading this! I was going to post it up slowly but well I was too impatient. **


End file.
